To Break What's Broken
by bringonthethunder
Summary: Complete. To break what's already broken. Sounds impossible, right? Wrong. The wounds just go in deeper and deeper. And there stands Lucas Scott, the one who made the first cut. BL Angst.


Here is my new story, and though I adore BL, I cannot get this idea out of my head. I find myself pissed off more and more at Mark. I mean to give Peyton a baby? When that's all Brooke has ever wanted in her whole life? That's cruel. And the whole Pretty Girl incident with LP, makes me officially hate Mark. But I do adore him for Brooke & Julian. I just can't help but want them together. Anyways, read & review!

* * *

Brooke Davis couldn't stop looking at the fragile teenager sleeping in the bed. She was afraid that once she took her eyes off of her, even if for half a second, just a glance, the young girl would disappear. She had spent the longest hours of her life tracking her down. A day felt like years.

The worst part, besides Sam running away, was that she had no one. Her friends were too wrapped up in their own lives to notice how desperate for aid she had become. Nathan was getting his shot at basketball, and Haley was busy with Jamie.

Peyton was pregnant. She should have been happy for her. Hell, she should have been ecstatic. But she couldn't help but think that Peyton Sawyer, yet again, got Brooke Davis' happy ending.

Worse than all of it, though, was that the one person she expected to be there for her, was in L.A. The person that once promised her that he would save her from all of it. But he failed to. He failed with Sam, with Derek, with Rex. He failed every single _damn_ time.

Through it all, she had found care and protection in the strangest form. One she would never expect. One that had blew her off. But, also the one who helped her. One who opened up his home to her. One who allowed her to cry on him. One who saved her _daughter_.

At the end, Sam was safe. And that was all that mattered to Brooke at the moment. The whole world would just have to back off.

"Brooke? I brought you some coffee, you look like you need it." He stated, gaining her attention as he walked into the room, and handed her a cup of coffee in the process.

"Thanks for, um, th-" She stumbled over trying to find the right words. "-for everything. Just, thanks." She finished, attempting to smile, but failed to do so.

"No problem." He replied, offering a reassuring smile, trying to let her know that everything was going to be okay. Just as he began to walk away, he heard a weak voice.

"Th-thanks for helping me, Julian." He turned around to find Sam, her eyes threatening to close again, looking at him.

Brooke looked on with tears in her eyes. In the short time that she had known the girl, she had grown to love her. Now, she couldn't imagine life without her. All the sarcasm, witty comebacks, and rude remarks, she loved all of it. It meant that Sam was there. Without them, there was no Sam. No daughter.

Sam eyes gave in to the victorious force, and she once again had fallen into a deep slumber. After what she had been through, it's no wonder that she'd want to sleep the whole day. Brooke knew this, yet she refused to leave the young girl's side.

"Brooke?" Julian asked. She broke out of her thoughts, and looked up at the sound of the comforting voice.

"Everything is going to be all right." He tried to reassured her, as a sudden knock on the door echoed through the halls.

She attempted to give him a small smile, this time succeeding. She hoped with all her heart that it was going to be.

"And Julian?" Her voice stopped him, just as he was exiting the room. He looked up to her, to find yet again, tears in her eyes.

"No matter what you believe, you are _that_ guy." She spoke, barely above a whisper, but enough for him to hear, "Believe it."

* * *

Julian smiled, thinking of what Brooke had just said to him, as he walked to the front door. The knocking suddenly became louder and faster.

"Hey, Dick! Open the door." The voice yelled. Julian instantly knew who it was. And he hated that he showed up. He reluctantly opened the door.

"Lucas Scott. To what do I owe visit?" Julian asked, trying to get Lucas out as fast as he could.

"If you didn't remember, we were supposed to meet up today? An hour ago?" Lucas stated, obviously angry.

_Shit_. Julian thought.

"Luke, look. Now isn't really a good time. If you could co-"

"Julian, you said it was important. Now I don't care what whore you're screwing, or what kind of porn you were looking at. We're going to discuss the movie. Whether you like it or not."

Julian sighed. There was no way of getting through to Lucas. There was no choice but to do what he wanted.

"Okay. Fine." Julian said, holding his hands up in defeat, "I'd just have to go out to my car and get the things."

"Well, you have a couch. And considering that I refuse to stand here, waiting. You could invite me in." Lucas said, wanting to get whatever Julian wanted out of the way, and get home to the mother of his child.

"Fine, go right in." Julian said, allowing Lucas in as he shut the door.

Just as he sat down, he heard what sounded like a person crying. But as quickly as he heard it, it was gone.

He quickly got up off of his seat, and tried to locate where the cry had come from. As he got to the end of the hall, he heard it again. This time, coming from what seemed to be Julian's bedroom.

_Maybe he really did have a whore._ Lucas thought.

As he stepped closer, he realized that he recognized the cry. Maybe too much.

He quickly opened the door, hoping that Julian had not hurt her in anyway.

"Brooke?" He asked, going to her, "Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay to you, Lucas?" She asked. She hadn't meant to sound so bitchy, but she couldn't hold it back.

"Brooke, did Julian hurt you," He asked, his voice softening, yet filling with anger. He then looked up at Sam, "-or Sam in anyway? Because, I swear, if he did, I will-"

"You'll what, Lucas?" She yelled, "Why are even pretending to care?" She got up and left the room. She wanted to find Julian and have him kick Lucas out. Lucas Scott was the last person she wanted to see right now.

She was about to leave the apartment, finding no trace of the man who had cared for her, when she was pulled back by her arm.

"Brooke!" Lucas said, "What's going on? Why are you here?"

"If you knew anything that has been going on with me and me life, you would know exactly why I'm here, Luke!" She yelled back, trying not to wake Sam.

"Brooke-"

"No. Lucas, just go home to your fiancee, and your baby. Just go." Brooke tried softening her voice, hoping more than anything, that for once, Lucas would listen to her.

"Brooke, I ju-"

"Lucas, just leave! For once in your life, stop pretending that you care, and go!" Her voice again heightening as tears spilled out of her eyes. She again made her way to the door, only to be stopped by Lucas' body in front of it.

"Not until you tell me what's going on. You know that I've always cared about you, Brooke."

"Really, Lucas?" Her voice broke, "Because you sure have a funny way of showing it."

"Brooke, I know that we haven't been able to talk much recently, but you know I'm always here for you. Just, please," Lucas begged, "Tell me what's going on."

"Bullshit." She said.

"What?"

"I said bullshit. Hear me that time?" She looked at him dead in the eyes.

This was not the girl he once knew. The one that he once loved. And maybe, the one he had never stopped loving. The Brooke Davis he knew was lively, and happy. Selfish was the complete opposite of Brooke Davis. So was spiteful. But this was not his Brooke Davis. Not his Pretty Girl. Maybe he had never known her at all.

"You said that you were always there for me. Bullshit. All of it. You were never there. If it were Peyton, or Haley, you'd have been there in a heartbeat. Where were you for me?" He saw her. The vulnerable Brooke he loved. But, in a split second, she was replaced by a darker, angrier version.

"Where were you when I broke apart after Angie left?" She said, stepping up to him. She was not cowering away. Not this time.

"What are you talking about? If you don't remember, I was there. You said don't go to the airport. I went. I let you fall apart on me. I took you home." Lucas stated, as if she had just simply forgotten.

"Wow, Lucas!" She said, faking amazement. He just looked on.

"One day. Where were you after that? Huh? Where were you Victoria came? Where were you when she threatened to take my company?" She cried.

"Where were you when I was attacked that very same day? The same exact day after you supposedly were 'there' for me! Where were you when everybody came to see me? Did you even notice the bruises? Did you even bother to look at them, Luke?"

"You said you fell down the stairs. You never told me about an attack." His anger boiled as he thought of a stranger even touching Brooke.

"You never even asked. Not even a sentence. Not a 'Are you okay?' I expected you to be the first one there but-"

"Why didn't you call? I would have been there."

"Stop spreading that shit, Lucas. I called. I called so many times. But you and Peyton were off celebrating." Lucas stayed quiet, filling up with guilt.

"You were never there. Did you know Jamie was in the talent show? Where were you, Mr. Godfather? Did you even know that Sam went missing? Did you even call to ask me how I was? Did you know that Rex, the guy who murder Q, was the same damn person who attacked me in my own store?" At this point, Brooke didn't care that she was screaming or crying.

Lucas stopped breathing. His Pretty Girl was in that much danger, and he was no where to be found.

"Where were you when I needed to be saved? Did that promise in high school mean nothing to you? Because it sure as hell meant a lot to me. I tried so hard to save you time and time again. But you never even lifted a finger to try and help me." Unable to control herself, she turned and head back to Sam. She was not going to fall part in front of Lucas.

Unknown to her, her shirt shifted a tiny amount, but just enough to reveal the bruise on her arm.

"Brooke," He said, making his way towards her, yet again, "You're-"

He was stopped as Julian stepped in front of Brooke, allowing her to retreat back to his room.

He looked at Lucas with anger and fury. He had spent all night trying to put the broken pieces of the girl back together, and in a matter of minutes, Lucas Scott had undone the puzzle, and scattered it around.

"She's what, Lucas?" Julian asked bitterly, pushing Lucas out the door.

"Go ahead and say it, Luke, she's battered? Bruised? Broken?" And just before he slammed the door in Lucas' face, he simply added, "You should see her heart."

* * *

There you have it. Not my best, but I couldn't get anything done without getting this idea out of my head. I'm excited to see Monday's episode, because, it seems to me that Julian will help Brooke. I am really, and I mean really, loving Brulian. I just had this idea that Brooke trusts Julian, because if you look at the stills for episode 14, Sam is with Julian in the diner. After everything, wouldn't Brooke trust nobody with her? Think about it. And don't forget, review! I appreciate you taking time to read this. Thanks! (:


End file.
